The Queen's Keeper
by Ink-clogged'rum
Summary: Her majesty has always been known to be wise and benevolent...but how does one go about supper when there's a furious sorceress just itching to stab you with a salad fork sitting about three feet away? Even better, how does one go about entrusting said sorceress with a secret that's burdened the royal house for generations?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Pole and pillar and arch and roof coalesce to form the Royal House of Arendelle, home to many crown-bearers where hospitality is first and security a close second. Regal tapestries bearing her majesty's seal hang from the rafters, not a single cobweb to be seen. Hearths breathe warm and inviting fire, while maids and butlers aplenty scurry to minister fine wine and fresh loaves laden with minced veal and good humor.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see. _

Cooks sing joyfully, their melodious tune converge with the clanging of gleaming pots and pans, each filled to the brim with steaming soup and exotic sauces. The mouthwatering smells waft through the courtyard and out the open gates, heightening the festivities where the echelons of society all but disappear on a joyous day of universal celebration. The war is over! All hail the wise and beautiful Queen!

_Conceal, don't feel. _

Five cannon shots boom across the water, each signifying a year spent battling the depraved sorceress who gave the devil her soul in order to harness nature's most dangerous element. She would still have been considered a child, were it not for the way she decimated a number of Arendelle's mightiest regiment. Now, she is kept under the watchful eye of the Ruler herself, for there was no one more capable or trustworthy.

_Don't let them know._

Her highness was extremely cunning and second to none when it came to the persuasive arts, with an eloquence that belied her youthful age and a keen eye that pierced the machinations of others with ease. But underneath all that charming persona lay a heart with flesh and appetite, burdened with a task that constantly taxed her mind and flayed her spirit.

But the show must go on.

Queen Anna stepped out onto the balcony, the crowd's adulation culminating in wild cheers and salutes. With a small gesture of the hand, the people quieted down immediately.

She quirked her lips, "Well, I'll make this short, as I'm sure future plans do not perceive a sober thought for miles." Quiet chuckles rippled throughout the crowd, an unspoken acknowledgment that weeks of excited preparation were about to explode in a mass of color and life.

"Today marks the end of five long years filled with pain and loss. It is my hope that we will look forward now to the future with faith. Though unworthy of such responsibility, I ask that you will continue to share my aspirations for a country unparalleled in strength and honor..."

* * *

With the party in full swing, Anna finally took off her crown in the quiet of her bedroom. Quickly changing into less cumbersome wear, she followed a concealed passageway that led deep into the castle, its existence known only by one sovereign and one keeper in each generation.

Anna was about to appoint the next Guardian...now if only she could convince the witch to not freeze her arse the moment the seal was released.

"I can hear you coming, you fork-tongued trollop."

This was going to be harder than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2 : Stipulation Manipulation

Author's Note at Bottom

* * *

_March 18, 1832._

_Event Journal: _

_Peace meeting between Lady Elsa of the Northern Isles and Queen Anna of Arendelle. They are both alone and unarmed, as per the agreement, which failed to take into account her majesty's penchant for surprises. _

"That was faster than anticipated."

Elsa glared, though its effect was somewhat weakened as she grasped the table for support. Her legs nearly buckled under another powerful wave of spells that swept through her being, snuffing out errant pockets of magic like isolated flames.

"How," she snarled as her mind worked furiously to devise an escape. Unfortunately, the majority of her contingency plans depended on her powers which were fast disappearing. She could barely conjure a block of ice, much less a fully equipped golem army.

"Oh, it took a while. Akthar was the first Arendelle to war with a live sorceress in nearly a millennium, and quite a powerful one at that. Luckily for us, we still had access to historical documents detailing the battles between Skadi and Lord Asbjørn. You've heard of trolls, no doubt?"

Elsa's brows furrowed, 'Those battles were over seven hundred years ago.'

Outwardly, she replied, "They're extinct."

Anna settled into her chair comfortably, her heretofore indifferent tone now taking on a slightly sharper edge.

"Almost. The few left remember the large-scale massacres that spanned decades. Magic-users were relentless in their hunting, going so far as to consume troll children in some ludicrous bid to augment their own powers even as they butchered their parents. Naturally, the trolls were more than willing to share their secrets, even with a human, if it meant exacting a little retribution for their family. Our crimes against them weigh far less in comparison. Of course, rumors about you being the reincarnation of Skadi herself didn't help either. If there are any other questions..."

_'Thank God I decided to wear trousers,'_ Elsa thought wryly. Her armor began to fall off in bigger chunks, the white cloth of her shirt peeking out in numerous places. Stubborn to the last, Elsa took off her helmet before it could disintegrate and placed it on the table where it promptly shattered, its glowing particles joining the million others now dissolving into thin air.

Then she laughed. Elsa took a moment to relish the surprise that flitted across Anna's face.

"Yes, I've several before you condemn me to whatever gaudy act of triumph you have in store."

Brow raised, Anna remained silent.

"What will happen to my people? Who will rule in my stead?"

The Queen replied swiftly and in a detached manner, as if rehearsed.

"The Northern Isles will be annexed into Arendelle. Your people will elect several leaders from amongst their own, who will work in conjunction with an able representative from Arendelle. They'll be kept under close watch. The transition will be relatively slow, taking place over several years, to facilitate a balanced period of adjustment. While military and domestic taxes will be levied, they will be light, as the damages that Arendelle sustained are primarily human. Nothing that would require heavy monetary compensation."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. Idunn would not have shown such casual disregard towards the loss of others. What would she have thought of her daughter? Hell, what did Elsa think of her now? They had played together as children, even spent a portion of their childhood growing up in the same room. Anna had been so carefree and vibrant. Elsa had believed that nothing could dampen that light, but looking into those cold teal eyes, she was forced to admit ten years under that manipulative bastard had taken their toll on her former friend.

'_Well, it's too late now. At least the people will be taken care of._'

Whatever animosity the ice witch felt towards Arendelle, there was no denying their reputation as legitimate rulers devoted to their people, native or conquered alike.

It didn't change the fact that Elsa fought tooth and nail to protect the Northern Isles from its greedy clutches. She never did trust the royals, as they all seemed void of life, almost non-human save for one.

She breathed out quietly, her eyes locking with Anna's. "If it is within your power to do so, will you honor a request?"

To her shock, the Queen smiled. An actual smile that lit up her face like so long ago, her teal eyes achingly familiar. Elsa's heart fluttered at the sight. And despite everything that happened, the sorceress found herself hoping then.

"I will do everything I can."

"Will you-" Elsa grasped her head, her speech cut off by a sudden wave of nausea, one that was caused by something inherently different from the trolls' spells.

'_What?_'

She saw Anna's eyes flick towards her cup. The Queen hadn't taken a sip from her wine since the beginning of the meeting. Most Arendelles didn't drink, so she had taken no notice of it, and very few substances could incapacitate Elsa. Of course, with her magic effectively bound, her immunity was now in serious question. Her face blanched. Narcotics at a peace council; it seemed that Anna had inherited her father's treacherous ways after all.

Well and truly pissed, Elsa gathered her remaining magic and sent it hurdling across the table, her usually precise aim hampered by the powerful drugs now coursing through her veins. A thin blade of ice grazed Anna's cheek, but she remained still. A stone figure that bled the tiniest drop. The only movement registered was the tightening of gloved hands. It was only when Elsa was about to fall that the Queen of Arendelle deigned to rise from her spot. She caught the ailing sorceress in a gentle hold, almost like a lover's embrace and far more comfor-_unnerving_ than Elsa was willing to admit. She heard a gentle whisper by her ear, so reminiscent of earlier times when they would sneak chocolate from the kitchens.

"You've always relied on your magic to counteract any poisons."

A sad laugh ghosted past Elsa's ear, "Underhanded, I know. You've every right to be angry with me, but I can't take any chances, not with Arendelle so vulnerable. Elsa, I'm sorry. I don't intend to kill you, but you will hurt. Perhaps not physically, but..."

Elsa's vision began to darken, but she could feel Anna's arms wrap around her tighter still, their pleasant warmth doing little to clear the haze.

_Why is she trembling? _

The last thing Elsa remembered was wetness trailing down her cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's late. **cough try a month late you assbutt cough**

Sorry, life is real busy right now. I envy those with free summers. Anyhow, this is what happened during the meeting that took place before the prologue. For those curious, Anna didn't travel to their meeting unguarded and by herself. She simply left her escorts about half a league away, and rode the rest of the way in a disguise. I'll try to get the next update within a week. Thanks, you guys are the best!


End file.
